Healing
by mdv
Summary: Friends? Definitely not. Lovers? Not quite. Friends with benefits? Absolutely right. Or so they thought. SasuIno


Friends? Definitely not. Lovers? Not quite. Friends with benefits? Absolutely right. Or so they thought. SasuIno

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just like any other night. Ino found herself walking to the Uchiha compound long after the sun had set. She knew he would be waiting. He always did. How long had it been since that fateful night when they stumbled into each other's arms? Closing her eyes she savoured the feeling of the wind breezing through her golden locks. She wore it down today, just the way he liked it.

It had been Sakura's wedding day. She remembered now. Sakura was getting married to Naruto. Of course she had always known that they would end up together eventually. But that didn't stop her from hoping. Taking up more missions with her, meeting up together everyday for lunch, holding her when she wept, laughing with her when she rejoiced. She had hoped to be noticed by Sakura but it was brutally crushed. When she had requested her to be the bridesmaid, it was a final blow to her heart. _How could she?_

It had been just as bad for him. He had returned only to see the woman he loved in the arms of another, his best friend no less. It was painful sight to endure. But he knew he deserved it. He had left her even when she had pleaded, begged, screamed for him to stay. Watching them joke, laugh, exchange sweet kisses made his insides burn. He had already known what Naruto was going to ask of him before hand. Despite the rage and bitterness that ate at him he agreed.

They watched as the woman they'd loved bounded her life, her love, her heart to another. It hurt terribly, an ache in their hearts that refused to release its grip. He had asked her to dance immediately after the newly wedded couple shared a searing kiss. Part of her just wanted to shut out the images and escape. She suspected he wanted to do so too. They were prideful individuals after all. Crying at the future Hokage's wedding was no small matter. They'd danced all night, trying to bury the pain. She followed him home and started their daily routine.

Even though a night full of rough, hard sex couldn't erase their problems, slowly they had begun to heal. It was comforting to have someone by their side who understood their pain. Nobody noticed their secret smiles or their small gestures. The way he would gently brush her hand when they sat beside each other during the weekly rookie nine gatherings. Or how they shared long glances at each other during these gatherings. Maybe they didn't notice how she couldn't resist reaching up to trace his collar bone. It was something she exploited against him because she knew he loved it when she ran her fingers gently over there, caressing his skin.

But they could only hide for so long. The others began to realise. Maybe it was the fact that they complemented each other so well; two pieces of the same puzzle. It also happened that they possessed flawless teamwork during missions. Before long Ino found herself cornered by Sakura who squealed and enveloped her in a hug and congratulated her. Of course, the most obvious sign appeared when Sasuke had rushed to the hospital after hearing she had been hospitalised after a mission. She smiled at the memory of it. Having Sasuke around reduced the pain and boredom greatly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stepping into the familiar compound she spotted Sasuke leaning against the door jamb of the living room with his back facing her.

"You're late." He sounded a little more cold than usual. But Ino knew that it was worry that added the hard edge to his voice. Saying nothing she walked up beside him.

"I'm sorry. Sakura had to leave early. I ended up taking the rest of the patients." She sounded more than just tired. He hated it when she overworked herself. How many times must he tell her that she need not prove herself any more? She was stronger, more intelligent and much more beautiful than anyone else. She was the only one he wanted.

"Where is she?" Sasuke drew her into his arms and she could feel her eyes drooping shut.

"She is sleeping." He whispered even though Ino had already fallen asleep in his arms.

Carrying her up, he laid her beside their baby daughter. Burying his face in the spread of her rich long tresses he allowed himself to succumb to sleep. The moonlight shined through the window and onto their intertwined hands illuminating the matching rings on their fingers. He knew that she would be up and gone before dawn, in her place a single rose lay.

_Everlasting Love…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know this is not very good. But I wanted to finish it and once I started, I just could not stop. Well, I hope you like it. Review please. I would like to know what you think.


End file.
